


一念之差

by lan1001tern



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Summary: *双重生像记忆中那样看到了自己的东西。夜神月犹豫了。他只是犹豫了2分钟，再回到原处，自己的东西已经没有了。是谁捡走了我的东西？！
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. 重生

夜神月重生了。

琉克在笔记上写上自己的名字还是上四十秒的事情，那一刻疼痛袭来，再睁开眼睛时，月发现自己坐在饭桌前，正与父亲，母亲和妆裕一同进餐。

转瞬袭来的疼痛似已消散，只余下战栗的余感，但本应剧疼的胸口却并无什么感觉，就好像那已经历过的心脏麻痹，只是幻觉。夜神月不由捂住胸口，掌心之下，心脏正跳动着，有力，平稳。他不由想起曾见过的一句话：对于心脏麻痹的患者来说，倒下的速度只于地球引力有关。

换言之，死亡只在那一瞬间，而他已越过了那一时刻。

“哥哥？”妆裕望向自己，她看上去还是很小的年纪，眼中一派纯净天真，即使是月，这一刻也因为震惊于这突发的状况而无法做出任何反应。

“哥哥，你怎么不吃了？”

月还是不能立刻做出反应。从死亡降临到恢复日常之间仿佛连一秒的缓冲都没有，更何况根据妆裕的年龄，月意识到此时的自己应该也是很年轻的时候。

“月？”夜神总一郎也注意到了月的不自然。

父亲还活着，妆裕还很活泼的样子。这是月所以为的，已经看不到的场景了。

月还并不能准确确定现在到底是什么时候，但是一个日本少年忧心学业总是不会错的。

“没什么...”月很快便先按下自己心中的惊疑，硬是压住颤抖的声音，状若自然地夹起饭，“…刚刚突然想到学校的事情。”

“阿月，不用这么紧张学业的，我们刚刚不是在讨论为了庆祝你网球比赛的事情，要去哪里旅游么？”

母亲夜神幸子不由笑了，显然她一面以自己的儿子专注学习的同时又体育优秀而骄傲，一面又想让自己的孩子好好休息一番，”你爸爸也难得请了假期，这回我们夜神家一定要来一次完整的家庭旅行。”

夜神月点点头，心中却知道这次旅行最后不了了之。如果这是自己所揣测的时间点的话……父亲临时遇上一宗案件，连夜加班，这次旅行计划也不了了之。

警察总是没有自己的假期的。

夜神月自然不会在这时提及父亲工作会导致旅行计划破产的事情，同时既然知道了时间点，他便也很快根据记忆，加入了讨论。

心中却惊疑不定。

这应是自己即将要上高一的时候——也就是距离自己捡到死亡笔记还有近三年的时间。

看见年轻了些的健康的活着的父亲，月的心中掠过无法言说的愧疚。

但是这愧疚只有一瞬。

夜神月并不怀疑自己还是会捡起死亡笔记，这个世界需要Kira，夜神月的梦想一直是铸就一个没有罪恶的世界，然后——成为新世界的神。

‘这一次，一定要把那个死神，那个小鬼，松田…’

他回想起了对自己来说片刻之前的过去，那种绝望，疯狂的姿态……对此感到羞耻作呕的，正是夜神月自己。也正是在彼时，月对于这些见到自己那副模样的人充满了愤怒与厌恶，

‘杀掉。’

夜神月一边与家人聊天，一边回想着死亡前的事情。

‘月君？’

啊，还有L。

想起这个名字的同时，月的思绪不由稍稍有些停顿。但是他早已习惯在思考中扮演一个温和谦逊的人，因此夜神家的其他人都并没有发现月此时片刻的走神与迟疑。

关于L的回忆也只不过能让月的思绪稍稍停滞一瞬。在月所梦想的世界里，从来没有L存在的位置。因为无论让L做出多少次选择，他也会一直选择站在Kira的对面。

L挡在自己的理想之前。

夜神月从不怀疑，自己会再一次干掉那个挡路的家伙。

***

假期中夜神月快速地回忆里上一辈子计划出了纰漏的地方。这一次他可以从一开始就解决掉麻烦的侦探——不，夜神月否决了这个计划，L的地位和资源太诱人，夜神月想着还是应该想办法计划与L 的对决，从而再次夺走他的资源。

‘上一次我能赢，这一次也是。’

夜神月因为自己曾经想过放弃对决的想法而有些愤怒。自己是新世界的神，怎么可能怯懦于对抗？

月也时常思考此时人生重来到底是怎么回事。

‘死亡笔记的使用者上不了天堂也下不了地狱，所以就会变成这样么？’

重生这种不科学的事情，也许只有不科学的死亡笔记才能解释。可是，一向理性的月却直觉死亡笔记并不是现在这种奇怪的重生发生的原因。

夜神月并没有花更多的时间去研究捡到笔记的计划，或是思考人生为何可以复盘。

因为在开学的第一天，他发现自己的英文老师是个嗜甜如命，坐姿不正，有着隆重黑眼圈的怪咖。

坐在临近座位的同学侧过头问月，“月君，你觉不觉得这个龙崎老师…有些怪？”

他是北村熏，是父亲同事家的孩子。夜神月仔细回忆才想起来他的确是自己高一时的同桌，准确说就连初中时亦有交集，只是他之后很快转学了。

夜神月摇摇头，小声回他，“不要这样谈论老师。”

心中却不由冷笑笑，么是有些怪呢。龙崎……不，L，明明无论是坐姿，打扮，习惯，都是相当地怪异啊。

L依旧使用了“龙崎”这个化名。

“那边两个同学——”

教室前的黑发白衣，蹲坐在椅子上的有些怪异的外文老师翻动着名册，“北村君和夜神君吧，”  
他拖长了声音，像是仔细辨认后才念了出来，“不要在上课的时候咬耳朵哦——”

他抬起头直直地向月的方向望了过来，虽然他看上去是在望着自己刚刚批评的两个男孩，但是以夜神月对L 的了解，他只是在直直地盯住自己。

L出现在这里，只有一种可能——他的人生也重置了。

‘为什么不直接抓住我？L？’

这是夜神月的第一个想法。上一世，在L闭眼前，他应该已经明白，动手的便是自己了。

但是，随后月便想起，此时笔记没有现世，自己也没有写过任何名字，还是那个夜神局长家里的优秀的长子。

月是完全清白的。

但是，自己此时清白与否，不可能成为L放弃有所动作的理由。夜神月了解L，他并不是会遵从程序之人。他会如此行动，必然有其理由。

那么……L应该是这样想的：

‘在夜神月之前获得死亡笔记，或者直接在最初就抓住夜神月使用死亡笔记的的瞬间，带着绝对的证据逮捕夜神月。’

这个思路也符合夜神月对L的了解。

但是，按照这个思路，L亲身出现在己身前是没有必要的。那么，L特别出现的目的是……

‘是为了试探我是否拥有重生后的记忆么？’

这是月所想到的唯一的可能。

有极大的可能，L重生的时间点与自己相同，同时也发觉身边之人除了自己之外皆没有任何特别的记忆。那么，L应该在自己的暑假开始之前便已经开始调查日本初中生夜神月了。

这种可能月并非完全没有想过。准确来说，并非只针对L一人，月从一开始便做好了以防其余接触过笔记的人也拥有上一世的记忆的可能。因此，自重生以来，除了一直会疼痛的左手偶尔会让他产生无法忍受的感觉外，夜神月一直都按照记忆中的自己年少时样子生活。

他同时也进行过观察与排查：

拥有过笔记所有权，并交换过眼睛的父亲夜神总一郎并没有记忆。

接触过笔记的妹妹夜神妆裕也没有记忆。

就连月特别设计遇上的魅上照，也完全没有任何关于笔记的记忆。

却未想，此时，L竟然出现在了夜神月的面前。

夜神月毫不怀疑L 的出现，就是为了试探自己到底有没有重生的记忆。有记忆，很好，L会紧紧盯着自己，从开始便全盘监控。若是夜神月没有记忆……L还是会彻底监控夜神月，并利用夜神月找到上一世他手上的那本笔记。

在教室里看到L的第一时间，月感到的是惊愕与狂喜。

而这很快便被浓浓地战意所取代了。

这一次， L的资源与地位让他从一开始便处于了绝对上风，而夜神月此时只是一名比普通高中生优秀的高中生，他手上没有笔记，也没有死神跟随，愿意为他交换眼睛的追随者也一个也没有，夜神月在见到L的那瞬间便意识到自己几乎处于了无法获胜的绝境。

但L的行为，也让月看到了一丝宛如蛛丝般隐秘的机会。想要抓住那也许可能存在的一丝胜算，夜神月便绝对不能让L发现自己也有对方的记忆。幸好，至今为止，夜神月所作的事情和上一次是一样的，并没有产生任何破绽。

不会让你看出来的。这样想着的月，像正常被老师批评的学生一样，有些羞愧地低下了头。


	2. 试探

外文老师—L，介绍自己的名字叫做龙崎旱树。

代号龙崎，与曾经使用过的明星假名流河旱树的简单结合。

这个时候真正的流河旱树还没有声名鹊起，至少在月的记忆里，妆裕是在中二的时候才疯狂迷恋上这位少年偶像的。

特别起了这样的名字，是一种试探么？

月心中嗤笑，既然已经直接出现，那么名字的伪装便是毫无意义。只能说，L真是偏爱‘龙崎’这个姓。

紧接着，外文老师龙崎旋转椅子，以双脚踩在椅子面上，让椅子依靠一只脚斜着保持平衡的姿势，在黑板上写上了一个花体的L。

然后，他便又利用那保持着微妙平衡的椅子转回正面，直直地盯住了月。

‘他想做什么？从来没见过L，不知道L的存在的我应该如何表现？’

‘不，夜神月作为夜神总一郎的儿子，自幼向往着成为警察，不可能对这位传奇侦探完全不了解。’

‘不对，即使夜神月知道L的存在，随便看到一个字母便联想到L是不是太过刻意？’

短短几秒之间，月的脑海里闪过数个想法与可能，脸上却依旧一派平静。

他向来擅长掩饰自己的心思，上一辈子L看不出来，夜神月有自信这一次也是。

‘夜神君——’

月心中楞了一下。才反应过来L是在叫自己的名字。

这声线与记忆里的，果然存在一定的偏差，要上扬些。而且 因为是在教室里当着全班同学的面说的，音量也要大些。

而且，L并不是如过去一般叫着月君，这一点让月觉得格外的陌生。

太生疏了。

“在。”

因为被外文老师点到名字，月应声站起。

“请帮老师抄一下教案。”龙崎用平稳无起伏的声音问道。他此时已经在黑板上用月熟悉的花体字写上了Lesson 1字样的标题。

的确，L是Lesson的首字母。

“是。”一边这样答着，月走上台前，接过黑色的水笔与教案，接着转向了白板。

他注意到，此时L就在自己的背后，在自己触手可及的范围之内。

“夜神君，请动作快一点。”龙崎老师说道。

L的声音从月的背后靠近了过来，最后的尾音更是几乎贴着月的耳边划过。

温热的气息，也循着声音贴近，在这个初秋的凉爽季节里，热得发烫。

这是一个活着的L。

“从这里。”L从月的背后伸出手，手指苍白修长，指甲盖上带着不太健康的白色月牙。他的指尖在教案上轻轻移动，让月的视线不由得追随，最后他点到了最初的开头。

“是从头开始抄起么，龙崎老师？”

月下意识的身体前倾，然而因为白板的原因，这种下意识的动作被客观的条件所阻止了。

L靠得太近了，近到让月觉得完全无法适应。

“啊，没错。”龙崎老师回答。

太近了。

这样想着，月踱步转身，打算直接错开与L过于靠近的距离。

“夜神君怎么动作这么慢，是老师的教案...写的不清楚么？”

“呃，只是觉得除了首字母是花体，其他的都是普通的字体有点奇怪。”夜神月于是回答回答。

‘这个问题没有什么意义。如此奇怪的书写方式，是不认识L，没有死亡记忆的夜神月一定会注意到的细节，如果自己不提到的话，反而会显得很突兀吧，L。’

“啊，是老师打错输入法了。不过夜神君看起来，不像是会直接指出老师错误的地方的学生呢。”夜神月微微错过身，却未想到，正正对上了L的视线。他看上去只是随意地一瞥，但夜神月了解对方，比L所知晓的还要了解数倍，他知道L在观察自己。

月有些烦躁L的回答，不过，他亦心知若是自己不指出这个小小的疑点，L也一定会主动提出。他大概会佯装吃惊，然后问——老师打错了字体，夜神君难道没看出来么？

L就只是想要试探而已。

月想，无论自己说什么，L都一定有能够让自己听起来十分厌恶的答案。

‘毕竟我杀了他。’

“对不起，老师。”因此月便直接点头认错，并迅速转身开始抄写。

月有在假期，夜深人静的时候专门练习过手写字体，让它们看上去和年幼的自己更加接近。毕竟成人后，月有了电脑的辅助，又更加习惯连体的写法，即使是月刚上东大认识L的时候，他的手写字体已经与少年时候带着青涩的笔迹很不同了。

‘我怎么可能在这些小细节上面犯错呢，L。’

正当句子已抄写完一般的时候，L像是没有能控制好椅子的角度变化一样，突然向下摔倒，夜神月下意识地伸出手试图扶住他。

L摔倒的角度与姿势，与那时……与他被死神在笔记上写下名字，因心脏麻痹而摔倒时的姿势，完全一样。

这念头一闪而过，紧接着月才发觉此时自己才上高一，身量与体型都与成人时期不同，竟是没能接住L，两人因为惯性，一同倒了下来。

L显然在复刻自己死亡的那瞬间的事情。这个事实一瞬间惹怒了月，但是他同时立刻冷静了下来。

若还是L死亡那时的夜神月，还未必有信心让L一丝痕迹都发现不了。

只是……

‘L，我早已是23岁的人了。你战胜不了那时我，更不可能战胜23岁的我。’

这样想着，月抬头望向了L，注意到他那双熟悉的灰黑色眼睛正看似无神地盯着自己。

L的瞳孔是深灰色的，虽然深灰色和黑色已经几乎一样了，但是亚裔的黑眼睛更类似于深棕。过去月失忆的时候，曾经注意到过这点。取回记忆后，那关于瞳色的印象反而更加深刻了。

“抱歉，夜神同学。”

“没事，”月温和地笑了笑，“是我没注意碰到了老师。”

这是月最终选择的应对回答。这是未捡到笔记，未变成Kira，未认识L前的普通高一学生夜神月正确自然的回答方式。

月试图打算借助L伸过来的手爬起来，紧接着却感到手腕一阵刺痛。

那是上一世死前，被松田射中的位置。自从重生以后，经常会没有预兆地突然刺疼起来。

“夜神同学的手扭伤了。”L的视线逡巡过月的手腕，月几乎能感到视线凝滞般的触感。

“第一节课请大家预习课本，老师要带手腕扭伤的夜神同学去一下医务室。”L移开目光，拖长了声音，转而对着全班同学说道。

“龙崎老师，我的手腕并不碍事，我可以自己去医务室，请不要因为我而影响到全班的学习进度。”月温和地婉拒。

“夜神同学看起来却不是这样。”L如此说道，这让月怀疑他是不是意有所指。

‘想要和我单独去医务室，是为了专门试探么，L？’月不禁如此猜想，内心更是嗤笑不已， ‘L，你知不知道，作为老师，抛弃一整个班的同学只为了一个同学的小小扭伤，完全是失责且可笑至极的行为！’

正当月如此想的同时，有同学的声音响起，并不熟悉，但也并不陌生，正是先前与自己说过话的北村熏。

“老师，上课要紧，我带夜神君去医务室吧！”

他已主动站起身，并径直走上前来，扶住夜神月。

夜神月回想起来，北村作为父亲的同僚的孩子，又与自己同龄，高一之前和自己一直同伴，此时应该算是关系比较亲密的朋友。

因此他点点头，“龙崎老师，还是上课要紧，有北村君陪我去的话，应该就可以了。谢谢老师的关心。”

于是“龙崎老师”点点头，看着北村熏搀扶着夜神月走出教室。


	3. 杂志

扶月走了一段路，北村熏见周围没人后，不禁指着自己的脑袋，“月君，这个外文老师，叫龙崎的，是不是这里有点问题？”

的确，就连月都觉得L的选择太过糟糕了。

这又不像上一世，是在大学里伪装成名为流河旱树的怪才。这一次，L选择伪装成高中老师，而人们对高中老师的怪异行为的容忍，可比对天才大学生的低得多。

但是月仍然皱了皱眉头，“还是不要在背后说老师的话吧。”

学校里应该已经被L全面装上了摄像头，而像月这样的优等生，在其他学生面前是绝对会维护老师的。

不能让L在任何地方发现破绽。

但是紧接着，月刚想接着喊北村熏的名字的时候，突然踌躇了起来，

‘我是称呼他为北村君还是熏君的？’

记不起来了。

这让月有些烦躁。

对北村熏来说，夜神月是原本初中的同学，而且更是爸爸的同僚家的孩子。他与自己的上一次见面，应该就是在暑假前。

因此，如果月喊错了他的称呼的话，他一定会很诧异吧？那么假如这样的场景被L布下的监控拍到的话，就会立刻暴露。

然而，对月来说，和北村熏的交往，在记忆里早已是十年前的事情了。

‘他既然称呼我为月君，说明我们之间是可以互相称呼名字的关系么？’月虽如此推测，却没有百分之百的把握。

“啊，北村君，夜神君！”一个温柔甜美的女声响起，打断了月与北村薰的对话。

夜神月抬头，发现向自己与北村熏二人打招呼的是一个带着眼镜的女孩。她有一头又黑又直的长发，此时双手抱着几本书，脸上带着些浅淡的潮红，看起来十分文静。

见着月被北村熏捧着的手腕，那文静少女不禁细细蹙起了眉毛，“夜神君受伤了么？要不要紧？”

夜神月隐隐确定自己应该认识这个女生，但是此时脑海里却找不到几丝残存的印象。

“今井同学，月君只是无意扭到了，并不碍事。”北村熏也并不想多讲关于新老师的事情。而且，虽然北村的用词语调都十分礼貌，夜神月却通过自己多年对他人观察的经验，确认这个女孩的出现让北村熏有一些不耐烦。

因为夜神月要前往医务室，少女也只是和两人寒暄一番，便离开了。

她一离开，北村熏便不由拿她调笑月，原来那女孩总是在看到月的时候脸红。

话语之间却又不是全然的陌生。

夜神月并不觉得奇怪，他向来是一群人中最受欢迎的那一个。如果只是一名爱慕者，十年后自己没有什么印象也是很正常的事情。

只是‘今井美知子*’...这个名字不由让月觉得耳熟。

“对了，月君，你送给我的生日礼物我很喜欢。”

‘送的生日礼物？’

也是，夜神月想到，北村熏当年与自己关系不错，那么该有的社交礼仪自己绝对不会少的。

“理想国真的很美好，不是么？”北村薰笑着问道。

‘什么？’

月有些没反应过来，但是北村熏似乎也没有询问月的意思。他没有停顿地接着说道，“月君送我的那本理想国我在假期里反复读了三遍，包括扉页上写的‘送给亲爱的熏君’哦~”

末了，北村熏还顽皮地朝月眨了眨眼睛。他比月稍微高些，黑色的短发显得干净利落，黑色的眼睛分外明亮，望着月似乎在寻求认同。

“你喜欢就好，熏君。”月回以微笑。

称呼的问题，解决。

的确，自己在这个年纪是很喜欢柏拉图的书的...月很了解自己，既然在书的扉页上写了熏君，那么这一定代表了自己和北村熏的关系是可以互相称呼名字的好友。

‘完全没有任何破绽。L在最后已经知道了我就是Kira，那么我在这个年纪迷恋理想国这样的书只会显得更加自然。’

月这样想着。

***

屋子里挂着厚重的窗帘，有昏黄的路灯灯光从窗帘边缘的缝隙透过，给这个昏暗的房间里带来一长条拉长的光斑。

一个男人穿着松松垮垮白色衣服，和洗得有些发白的牛仔裤，抱腿坐在椅子上。

他的姿势十分诡异，是一种即使看上去也能让其他他人感到不适的坐姿。

但是那个男人似乎并不在意，似乎这个坐姿就是他最平常最舒适的状态。

他的黑发十分凌乱，发梢不自然地翘起，乱得仿佛乌鸦或其他什么鸟类的窝一样。他的皮肤呈现一种不自然的苍白，眼睛周围有着浓重到无法忽略的黑眼圈。

他将大拇指放到嘴角，轻轻地咬着指尖，吮吸着残余的甜味。

若是月在这个阴暗地采光极差的房间里，大概会猜想L到底在思考什么吧，不过这个房间里只有一个人，就是这个坐在椅子上的男人，月并不在此处。

他的桌上摊着各类书籍，报纸，期刊，杂志，还有一个半合的，推到一边的电脑。

电脑上插着接线的鼠标，而那鼠标晃晃悠悠地从桌子的边缘挂了下去，可以看出它的所有者是以很急的速度将它推到一边，因此连鼠标都没能很好地放好。

推开的电脑，和差点落地的鼠标，都只是为一本杂志腾出空间。这是一本网球杂志，此时已经翻到了中间的某一页，报道着前不久，取得全日本中学生网球比赛的冠军的采访。

‘无论是昔日的网球王者XXX附属中学的选手，还是夺冠热门XX学园的选手，亦或是XX学园派出的新秀选手，都不是这名少年的对手……”

“他骄傲地说道，玩乐到此为止...’

那是个容貌绮丽的少年。

少年的短发与平常亚裔的黑发不同，越发衬出他的肌肤十分白皙。他的瞳孔呈现琥珀色，即使只是通过图片，却依旧带着一丝通透的明亮与纯真。

照片中的少年虽然带着谦逊的笑容，但是微微上扬的下巴，却显出他是个极其骄傲的孩子。一看，便是过着最顺遂的生活，从来都没有遇到过任何挫折的样子。

“夜神...月...”男人不禁低声呢喃。

他伸手拎起杂志，将这一页提到眼前凑近了细看。他直直地盯着月的脑袋，半晌都没有稍稍移动。

“写作月，读作Raito的月么...”他自言自语。声音很轻很柔，语速平稳而缓慢，仿若这个名字在心头上辗转了两三圈，才被他念了出来。

他的嘴角不禁上扬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *今井美知子，一个分量不多的原创人物


	4. 正义

月本以为北村熏将他送到医务室后，便会回去上课，但是北村熏却并没有要立刻离开的样子，或许是想借扶同学前往医务室的借口，逃过一节课。

这样的行为，显然不会被校医所容忍。校医上条是一名看起来十分年轻的女医生，她的头发被染成了流行的亚麻色，底端被烫出微微弯曲的弧度，将小巧的下巴衬托地更加可爱。黑色边框的眼镜给她添加的一份成熟，才让她看起来不是那么像一名大学生。

考虑到读取医学学位的时间与之后的实习流程，夜神月揣测，这份校医工作，或许是她的第一份工作。

校医上条先装模作样地咳嗽了两声，见北村薰不为所动，接着便又主动劝道：“没有受伤，的同学还是回去上课吧！”

言语亦并不严苛，是只是出于流程的态度。

北村熏便显得有些踌躇。

夜神月搞不清楚他是真的想要陪一陪他，还是单纯地不想回去上课。毕竟L可是有十足的本领，让才见他第一面的人，便产生足够的坏印象。

月没有多余的功夫去猜度少年的心思，但他清楚，自己从来都是一名“善解人意”的好同学，因此便笑着问，十分礼貌地， “上条老师，我一个人呆着也有些无聊，如果北村同学能留下陪伴我，就真的太好了。”

“哎呀，怎么这么说呢，老师也可以陪着夜神同学的。”校医上条不由笑了，这让她显得格外孩子气，“不过只此一次哦。”

算是默认了北村熏的翘课行为。

北村熏显得很开心，不知是因为可以翘课，亦或是因为可以陪伴。这让月越发觉得，少年人的友情真是黏黏糊糊。

麻烦。

他很清楚，自己扭伤并不严重，完全在控制范围之内。

不过，虽说在那一瞬间月想到了全部可能，但是，在接住L的那一瞬间的前一刻，夜神月并没有真的意识到，此时的自己比东大时期的自己要纤弱的多。

成年时，夜神月的身高接近180，体态匀称，又注重锻炼，在男性中属于格斗力较强的那种，而月早已习惯了自己成年的体型与力量。

月的身高是在高中时期长了近十公分，因此此时才上高一的夜神月，身高在170左右。

妥善而合理的运动让这具仍属于少年的体格匀称而有力，但相较于真正成年时的状况，此时的月的体能的确要相对弱些。而这份因年龄而带来的体格与力量的不同，给月带来了极强的不适应感。虽然经过假期的运用，月已基本习惯了目前的身高与力量，但在遇到L佯装摔倒的突发事件时，月下意识的反应，却遵从着成年时的运动反射。

因此，这因身高与力量带来的不同，在那一瞬间，被月所忽略了。

过去的记忆与当时的画面完全重叠了。月在心底无法否认，那一刻的情形，影响到了他。

无论是过去曾经有所准备，还是刚刚的突发状况，月的确被影响到了。

被上一世L的死亡。

虽然一边在与北村熏闲聊，月心中却带着无名的怒火。

‘虽然临时的反应应该全部没有问题……但是，下一次，下一次一定不能再忽略身高与体能的改变。’

月的精神也许已经达成了‘神’的高度，但是他的身体还属于‘人’的范畴。或许，这就是明明此时的月的体能，并无法接住倒下的L，但他还是做出了错判的原因吧。

***

夜神月并不意外L会在下课后来到医务室。

无论是作为一名开学第一课，便让学生手腕扭伤的英文老师，或是坚信月就是‘Kira’的侦探L来说，都有充足的理由，在下课时便来医务室看望月。

简单地询问了月的伤势后，龙崎忽而切过话题，有些突兀地转向北村熏。

“北村君应该回教室上课呢。”言下之意，是在指责北村熏，不应该借着送同学来医务室的理由翘课。

这的确是一名老师会对同学产生不满与批评的理由。

“月君一个人在医务室也太无聊了吧？”北村熏回答，他笑容灿烂，言语真诚，丝毫看不出先前对新来的外文老师的种种抱怨。

“那么，北村君与夜神君都聊了什么呢？”龙崎攀上斜对着月的椅子，抱腿坐了上去。

月控制着自己，不让自己皱起眉头。

这个姿势可以提高40%的推理能力？

笑话。

“随便聊了聊假期的事情。我和月君以前就是同学，所以很有共同话题。”北村熏并不想和龙崎老师谈论具体的内容。

“我在假期前，送给了北村同学一本柏拉图的《理想国》。我们刚刚在讨论那个。”月适时接话，看上去，只是在缓和由北村君消极谈话态度所带来的冷场。

‘L，我要建立一个没有罪恶的世界。从某种程度上来说，这就是Kira的理想国！虽然Kira的理念并不与柏拉图理念相同，但是，就凭着这隐含的意向，若是我拥有过去的记忆，那么应该会试图回避这个问题。但是现在，纯洁的，少年时期的我主动提起了这个话题，L，你一定想不到吧！’

月在心底，不由得想到。

“月君很喜欢理想国么？”L显得很有兴趣的样子。

月点了点头，“古代先哲的理念很有意思。”

“夜神君觉得什么是正义呢？”月的话音刚落，龙崎的问题便接着提出了。

理想国的核心便是论正义。什么是正义？正义又如何体现？

月已经很久没有想过这个问题了，因为，Kira赢了L啊。

此时的月突然想起了昔日龙崎曾经说过的话——正义必胜。

呵。月不由想，L算什么正义，只是一个固执而孩子气的，追求胜负的偏执狂罢了。

胜者即是胜利。

‘现在的我应该是自信，不，有些自负的。’

成年的夜神月依旧有着超强的骄傲与自尊，但是在某种程度上，他却也不能否认在认识L之前，他的自信比合适的量稍稍多了那么一点。

“当然是哲学王的统治，”北村爽朗地笑着插话。

‘干得好，北村。关于正义的问题L，估计怎么都能绕到Kira的世界观上。由你来打岔，L便什么信息也不能得到！’

此时，月不禁觉得，刚刚留下北村熏的决定，似乎并不坏。

“不过晚年的柏拉图选择了程序正义，”龙崎轻轻咬着自己的大拇指，“关于这个问题，北村君有什么看法？”

那是柏拉图晚年的作品《法律篇》中的观点。即使他仍然信奉哲学王的实体正义，也不得不屈从现实。

正义的哲学王难找，而规范的程序听起来相对容易制定。

‘不过，若不是我送了理想国，才从繁忙升学中解脱出来的高一的学生，应该不会选择看这些书吧。’

夜神月并不觉得，印象里只上了普通大学的北村熏会看过这类书。若是他那个最后去了早稻田大学的长姐北村明日香，反而相对更有可能。

“但是绝对完善的程序正义与理想化的哲学王一样，都在现实中，是不可能存在的。”

‘他看过？’

北村熏的反应的确出乎了月的意料。

“理想中，程序正义会越来越规范，并且在理论上会愈加趋近平等，”北村熏收起了笑容，“但是，只要这个社会是由人类组成的，执法者都是有着私心的人类，那么制度便只是强者的玩具。”

月一时想到了很多。

‘不……月，快想起放弃笔记的那段时间，自己在L面前的表现……那个时候的世界观，才是现在的我该有的！’

“但是比起程序正义，实体正义要更加艰难。正义，怎能交给一个假想的哲学王来行事？这样的话，岂不是另一种形式的独裁么？独裁只会导致腐败。”月显得有些生气地反驳，“熏君，我们都是警察的家属，不是更应该明白法律，规则与制度对于整个社会的重要性么？”

“月君支持恶法亦法？”L突然尖锐地插入，“我总觉得,如果夜神君和北村君一样,是警察的家属，那么应该会有和北村君一样,让人印象深刻的正义归属感呢。”

“当然不——”月反驳，“龙崎老师，请不要偷换概念，我从来没有支持过恶法亦法的观点。但是,良法的神圣性是不可侵犯,不能被违背的——”

‘当然不。’月在心底想到。

‘这个社会正在腐烂，罪恶已经无法依靠法律制裁了。只有Kira，只有神，才能带给这世界和平与安宁。’

“夜神君的思想，比我想象中的还要成熟的多。”L意有所指。

‘作为日本成绩第一的我，警察局长长子的我，关注这些并不奇怪。L只是又一次没有意思的试探罢了。’ 

这样想着，月回以了一个似乎是不知道该如何应对老师的微笑。

“因为是夜神君，”北村熏接话。明明在说月的事情，他却仿佛提及自己骄傲的事情一般，“月君可是全国联考第一，以最高分进入了我们私立高中的优等生……”

“那个……”

“我们进来啦——”

“夜神君还在么？”

校医室的门被推开，三个女生一同向女校医问好，她们还带着一篮子水果，看起来是从田径场边的商店买来的样子。

月辨认出其中一位，便是刚刚撞上的今井美知子。另外两名，则是曾和自己在高三秘密交往过的藤原百合，以及她的好友东条奈子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在监视的那部分漫画中有提到过，除去北村次长外的四个家人，以及化名为L的人到北村家长女面前声称自己为L，因此，北村家应该是三个孩子和父母的五人之家，这里北村明日香便设定为长女，而北村熏便是次子。假定原作中虽然调查了两个家庭，但是实际上北村家在19日前只调查了部分，因此最终北村家让L稍微注意到一点的便是没有名字的那位长姐。
> 
> *奈子和百合是原著提及的那两名女生。
> 
> *校医上条并非原创人物。


	5. 苹果

“上体育课的时候，我听美知子提及，夜神君你的手受伤了。”

首先打招呼的是藤原百合。她性格活泼，容貌明丽，头脑又好，无论是异性或者同性都很难讨厌她，这也是高中阶段，月会答应与她秘密交往了一段时间的原因。

当然——

在对付FBI上，百合也无意中让月的计划更加完美。

“啊，苹果啊。”龙崎老师不由叹息。

“咦？”藤原百合听到声音，才注意到L的存在。而显然，L的存在让她觉得有些纳闷。

L的身高与外貌，看起来都完全不可能是学生。而他邋遢的衣着，与轻浮的姿势，也很难初见便被当做老师。

他的头发，较之正常男性应该的长度来说，稍微过了些，同时，末端十分凌乱，还带着些微卷。他的眼睛周围，有着很深的黑眼圈，看起来，就好像好几天没睡——

不，看起来，就好像从出生到现在为止，就没好好睡过一般。

他赤脚蹲坐在椅子上，椅子下方，散落着两只后跟被压得变形的运动鞋。百合不知道该先吐槽他没穿袜子，还是该吐槽他将鞋子踩成那副摸样。

怎么看都很奇怪。

“这是我们班的外文老师，龙崎老师。”月主动介绍。

在月说话的功夫中，龙崎已经从椅子上起身，并伸出手，从第一次见面的少女手中接过水果篮子，同时，从里面取出了一只外表漂亮，没有瑕疵的苹果。

“老师？”他的这个动作，令本来提着水果篮子的美知子有些惊吓。

“夜神同学，”他看向月，询问道，“喜欢吃苹果么？”

月作出稍稍有些思索的样子， “说不上喜欢还是讨厌，”他最终笑了笑，自然地回答：“就只是普通的水果。”

‘L，你的智商是退化了还是怎么回事？怎么都是这些毫无意义的，没有价值的试探？’

月有一点被L漫无目的的思路惹恼了。

“我很喜欢苹果。”

又是没有意义的内容。夜神月心想，自己并不关心L到底喜不喜欢苹果。

接着他又看见L玩闹似地来回抛动那只并不属于他的水果，“的确，苹果是很健康的食物。可是，夜神君吃掉的话，估计对扭伤也没有什么作用。”

这个话实在是太冒犯了。

水果是三个女孩带来的，是三个女孩子的心意。奈子的脸上已经不由浮现出了怒色，只是囿于龙崎毕竟是老师，未直接反驳。

“吃多了说不定还会上瘾。”龙崎勾起嘴角，露出一个看起来有些怪异的笑容，“不过人类应该不会？”

他的脸上浮出单纯的疑惑。

“……龙崎老师这样说，是因为想到了圣经中，关于苹果的不好的寓意？”月露出了微微有些尴尬的笑容，似乎是有些无力招架的样子，却仍努力不令此时显得太过冷场，“说不定，对基督教徒来说，苹果会有更特殊的羽翼。不过，我不是基督徒。”

月不能知道L到底掌握了什么样的信息，面对L的这些言语上的试探，他唯一能做的，就是装下去，去赌L并没有月拥有记忆的证据。

L还想说什么，他的口袋突然震动起来。他用拇指与食指从口袋里拎出一只手机，挂到耳边，毫不掩饰地对着电话那头问道，“渡？”

‘主动当着我的面与渡通话……这难道是你，L，新的试探方式？’

L却并没有立刻与电话那头交谈。

“老师要出去接个电话，失陪了夜神同学。”说完，L便弓着背起身，双脚随意地踩上那双看起来十分可怜的运动鞋，接着推门离开。

“那真的是老师么？好怪！”待L离开后，百合不由得抱怨。

“而且很没礼貌。”奈子补充。

“是的，说话也很冒犯。”一直没能插话的北村熏呛声。

“夜神君……”美知子小声喊月，“你的手好些了么？”

美知子所在意的，只有受伤了的夜神月。

月礼貌地回应了美知子的问候，心中却已然翻起新的思绪。

月怀疑，这个突如其来的电话并不是L的试探，而是真的发生了什么出乎L意料之外的事情。

但是这与逻辑不合。

月确定L拥有过去的记忆，那么直到L死亡前他所破过的全部案子，他应该都可以不费吹灰之力就全部搞定。

与重新成为高中生的月不同，此时的L早已是掌握世界警方力量的神秘侦探，没有涉及十人以上的案件，没有造成百万美元以上的损失的案件，都不会麻烦到L的头上。即使如此,L还拥有着挑选案件的权力。

他几乎立于了不败之地。理论上讲，L拥有这么强大的力量，又掌握了先知的能力，还会有什么计划外的事情发生么？

***

A is for Alternative and B is for backup.

重生的L，不会放弃阻止A的自杀，与B的L.A.B.B杀人案件的。

当L睁开眼睛，发现自己从死在月的怀中的状态，回归到过去的时候，首先便确认了A还活着，B还乖乖呆在华尔兹之家。

L试图过和他们进行更多的，彼此不会见面的交流。可是作为本尊的L，无论说什么，他的替代品们也不会接受的。

因此‘意外’仍旧发生了。

无论是A还是B，都是能力出众之人。他们想要做些什么，除了同等层次的人，无人能够阻止。


	6. 变化

L以‘生病’这个最常见的理由请了假，但是没过一两天，他便又回到了学校。

他的脊背像平常那样弯曲地厉害，眼睛周围的黑眼圈也愈发让人印象深刻。

月却觉得他显得十分疲劳的样子——虽然L永远看起来都很颓废，但是现在的他，让月觉得要更加，更加地颓废些。

‘我上高一的时候，世界上有什么大案子么？’

在不用戒备着L的其他课堂之上，面对太过简单的数学题目，月随意猜想着。

然后他立刻否定这种可能。

月从很小的时候，便想要成为像父亲一样的警察。虽然因为某本黑色的笔记本，这个目标到了后来出现了些许的偏差。但不论结果如何，上一世这个年岁的月，为了自己的理想，从未停止过对日本和国际上的各种案子的关注。

托父亲工作的便利，即使是一些只有警局内参才会提及的案件信息，月也不会错过。

所以月很肯定，这个时候，世界上应该并没有发生什么大案子。况且，拥有过去记忆的L，再解决过去解决过的案件，只会事半功倍吧。

‘私事么？’

月转而往这个方向猜测。

仔细想想，月虽然见过L，听过他的声音，知道他的一些小癖好，最后还知道了他的真名。这一切用来干掉L已经足够，可是说到了解……

“夜神同学？”

“到。”月应身起立，带着数学老师的期许，走上讲台去回答那道太过浅显的证明题。

***

南空直美只是一名FBI预备役人员。

当某一日清晨，她皱着眉头怀疑自己是不是昨晚忘记关掉电脑时，她发现原本像是进入睡眠状态的电脑突然亮起，紧接着，一个花体的L出现在了屏幕的中央。

若南空是一个普通的，二十出头的美籍亚裔女性，她应该只会感到诡异吧。但是，她此时已经是FBI的预备役，这代表着，她有权力，也有机会知道一些平常民众不会知道的东西。

比如L。

这是世界第一的侦探，在FBI的几个预备役人员中，是传说或者神话般的存在。

而L所要求的事情也十分诡异。

他，或者是她——因为是机器处理过后的声音，南空直美并不能辨别L的性别，要求南空直美前往洛杉矶，处理正在被洛杉矶警方调查的黑帮洗钱案件。

南空直美并不知道，为什么L选择了还只是预备役，没有执行过任何任务的自己。

她刚想询问L，却只见在L交代完了他的命令之后，自己的笔记本屏幕已经彻底变暗。

带着不好的预感，南空直美稍作尝试，便发现自己的笔记本估计已经报废。

紧接着她的手机响起，来自一个陌生的号码。一位FBI的前辈告诉他，因为有了L的要求，南空直美已经获得了FBI资格。

***

A原本应该在今年自杀，而B将会在两年后逃离，并前往LA犯下案件。

这一切L都记得十分清楚。

可是现在，A与B在同一年，同一年的同一天，一同逃离了华米之家。

若是他们没有什么大动作，以他们的能力，即使是L，也不能轻易找到。

上一世也是如此。

没有人提前看出了A的自杀倾向——L也没有。

也没有人提前追踪到B的行踪——在B犯下三宗杀人案件时，L才捕捉到他的踪迹。

LABB杀人案件，L is after Beyond Birthday——L，在彼永德·巴斯蒂之后。

这是上一世B对L的挑战及宣言。

'有73.62%的可能，B会选择对他来说，有着特殊含义的地点洛杉矶。'

L咬着手指想到。

上一次L选择了南空直美作为破解B的谜题的棋子，因此这一次，L选择提前将破迷的棋子南空直美放入洛杉矶之中。

原本，在这半年内，南空直美还会会有很多成为正式FBI前的考核。但是若是在此之间，B在洛杉矶做了什么，她便不能及时前往案发地点。

因此L做出一些小改变。

随着连接着南空直美电脑的显示器关闭，L的主要精力再度集中到了他左手边上的数个显示器之上。

在这些显示器的中央，是各个角度的夜神月。此时的他正站在全班同学面前，在白板上填写一道数学证明题的答案。

少年的神情带着青涩的专注。L注意到月此时正轻轻地咬住自己的嘴唇，他看不见月的牙齿，但是少年被抿起的下唇暗示了这一点。

夕阳从敞开的前门斜斜地照入教室。白板较之黑板更加反光，因此那橘黄温暖的光线便过多地留在了月的侧脸之上。

这让L产生了夜神月很温暖的错觉。

L并不意外月的答案如同标准答案一般准确，他注意到的时夜神月优雅端正的字体。

与L一同破案时的夜神月，即使在时间不是十分紧迫的时候，写起字来，也会带上些恰到好处的连笔。L有时会想，或许每一个经历过全国联考的日本学生，都会多少残留下这样的考试的痕迹。

而此时处于监视之下的夜神月的笔迹，则与L调查出的夜神月高一时的字体一模一样。

不过月君太擅长演戏了。

L漫不经心地想着。

因为是月君，所以模仿自己年幼时的笔迹轻而易举。因此，即使眼前的夜神月的笔迹与上一世高中时的夜神月的笔迹一致，也不能作为判断月没有上一世记忆的证据。

随着最后一行证明写完，夜神月转过身礼貌地向老师鞠躬，接着，在那位数学老师赞不绝口的表扬之下，他带着恰到好处的谦逊的笑容，回到了座位上。

紧接着，窃听器及L的耳边同时响起了悠扬的曲调，是放学的铃声。

下课了呢。

‘不管怎样，要阻止Kira的诞生。’

L一边这样想着，一边瞪大自己的眼睛，强行撑大的眼睑，反馈给了他的大脑一种酸涩的疼痛，让L不自觉想起了倒在月怀中的那一刻。

L已经输了一次。即使他的某个继任者（M）坚信，月在L的面前只是一个尘埃，强调L是死于死神之手，而不是输给了Kira。

L确实输给了Kira。


	7. 两个

夜神月并不意外，在路上又'偶遇'了L。

“龙崎老师，很高兴在这遇见你。”月早有准备，在辨认出对方的同时，便已礼貌问好， 面容则略显些许讶异，是学生于校外偶遇老师时，应该有的样子。

“真巧啊，夜神同学。”L垂下目光，露出了一个规格外的显得有些惊奇的表情，似乎是完全没想到会在这里遇到自己任教的学生一般。

这表情太虚假了，月想。

“但我记得，夜神同学的家，似乎并不是往这个方向？”龙崎的背驼得更厉害了些，但是这样侧头望向月时，仍然稍微高一点儿。

高中是男生身高拉长的最快的一段时间，月也不例外。

才上高中的时候，他仅有1米70左右，在高中三年里，他大概长高了近10公分。

所以现在成年的L大概比仅是高一生的自己高了近10公分。这是个相当让月难受的认知。

同时，月很清楚，L必然早就调查好了一切。而他此时却故意这样问自己……

更是令人生厌的行为。

而且一个班级有那么多学生……记住学生的住址这件事，也显得很奇怪吧。

因此夜神月适时地令自己展露了一丝潜藏在诧异下的厌恶，学生对于才上了一节课便已记住了自己家庭住址的老师，态度本就该更尖锐些。但夜神月是全年纪，或者说是全校都闻名的优等生，面对老师，即使对方行为再诧异，也应具备应有的礼节。

而夜神月很清楚现在需要展现出怎样的形象。

因此他礼貌且温和地回答， “从今天开始，这学期的补习班便开始了。虽说平常应该是九点才开始上课，但是，因为今次是第一节课，因此要提早一些前去报道。”

话语间月不由侧过身望向对方，他注意到L灰黑色的眼睛此时正看着自己，一瞬间产生了L十分专注的感觉。

‘是因为对方是未来的Kira，所以才会如此的吧，L。’

“这样啊...”月听到L轻飘飘地回答，“果然，夜神同学是非常刻苦的学生呢。”

这是很多人都对优等生夜神月说过的话，但是L的这个版本让他觉得尤其反感。

月显得些苦恼的样子，“毕竟这里是日本，升学的压力很大的……龙崎老师是混血的外国人么？”

这个问题，知道L死前，月始终都没有开口问出过。但某种程度上来说，月对此的确有些许好奇。

但月并未期待L的回答，因为极度保护自己信息的世界第一的名侦探，不可能回答这个问题。

不过他接着补充问道，“毕竟，龙崎老师怎么看都不是纯血的亚裔，但是偏偏又有着日本名字，同学们私底下都很好奇。”

L没有回应月的问题，而是反问，“那么夜神君呢？”

“哎？”

L挑起一边的眉毛，“夜神君看起来也几乎不是亚裔呢，头发是茶色的，眼睛却又是琥珀色的。”

“我似乎是天生色素淡些。”月笑道，“从小到大，很多人都问过我这个问题。因为作为一个正宗的日本人来说，的确是很奇怪的发色与瞳孔颜色。”

‘像个女人一样，对我的外表评头论足？不觉得恶心么，L？’

“我的确有四分之一的日裔血统，夜神君。”

月没有想到，L回答了他。

诚然泄露这一点对L来说，不会阻碍到他抓捕Kira，也对Kira来说无法产生任何助益——

但这属于L的私人信息。

“果然这样呢，同学们都是这样猜测的。”

九月初的傍晚本应凉爽，此时月却不这样觉得。

有些穿多了，他想，以及糟糕的话题。

“嗯，夜神同学也是如此猜测的吧。”月听到L这样说道。

糟糕透顶的对话，尴尬至极的氛围。

幸好，补习班与月的学校之间的距离并没有很远，此时月终于有了与龙崎道别的理由。他礼貌地和龙崎告别后，便加速向补习班的写字楼走去。

走进电梯时，月转头，看见L还并未离去，他正望向此处。

接着，电梯门自动关起了。

***

社交网络是一种很有趣的东西，有人几乎不去使用，也有人几乎整天泡在上面。月将自己对他们的使用频率与程度控制在了一个最合适的范围内，既不会让人产生“夜神同学从来不发表任何东西”，与大众格格不入的感觉，也不会让人觉得刷屏或是令人厌烦。

月对和自己交往过的藤原百合的朋友，东条奈子的印象如此深刻，不仅仅是因为父母认识的关系，更是由于她常年在所有社交软件上不断地刷屏行为。

而且，即使是在那部分热爱刷屏的人中，东条奈子也是极其引人注目的那种。

月在补习班里挑了个不太靠前也不贴后的适中位置，他将书包收放好，拿出课本，接着掏出手机，打算在开课前扫一眼。

他发现藤原百合给自己发了条信息。

也是，正是因为百合从高一开始便一直积极地联系月，最终高三时月才会与她短暂交往。

“看到讨厌的人了，好烦。”

这是在暗示月赶快回复，问她到底看到了谁。

也许真正的，高一时候的月会有兴致问一问。但是，此时的月对于这种男女间的暧昧，早已没了兴致。他收起手机，干脆当作没有看到。

‘等她估计没有兴致了的时候，再回复吧。’

“月君！”

月抬头，发现北村熏正站在教室门口。显然，他一眼便看到了月，接着便走了过来，将书包甩到了与月相邻的座位之上。

这个补习班门槛很高，北村熏是考的上的级别么？

‘我记得……他上的是普通大学吧。对，好像，北海道？’（日本A还是B级别大学，不过在上了东应大学的月的眼中属于普通大学。）

北村熏自然地坐到了月的身边。这唤醒了月的记忆。

的确，有这样的印象，只是……他应该没来上过只来过这个补习班几次，所以，十几年后的月才会印象浅淡。

“阿月！柰子和我说，她今天要与百合一起去才开张的旋转寿司。”提及此，他不由叹气“要是我和月没有补习班，就可以一起去了！”

“才开张的店？我在学校附近没有看到。”月问。

“距离我们学校，大概还有一段路程…就在与我们补习班相对的那个方向……好像？”

聊天时，北村熏仍不时低头看向自己的手机。

“咦？她们没去吃寿司？”

北村声调上扬，这吸引了月的注意力，接着他便读起手机上的内容，“是奈子的状态——居然在新开寿司店门口，看到那个古怪的，叫龙崎的外语老师！好讨厌！”

“好像因此，最终去吃了火锅的样子。”北村接着补充。

他手指拨动手机，仍在向下翻阅着柰子的状态，“不过，那家火锅店服务似乎很差……都逼得我们奈子大小姐要投诉了。”

二人的话题到此为止，因为补习班的老师来了。

月正翻开书，却突然发觉，有些不对。

他用书本遮挡着从口袋里取出手机，这个动作让一边的北村君露出调侃的微笑，仿佛在说‘日本第一的阿月，也在课上玩手机啊！’

月没有应付北村薰的余裕。他此时有必须确认的东西。月打开社交软件，点开奈子的空间，向下翻找到关于寿司店的状态。

虽然她的状态极多，但因为配了寿司店的图，很快月便找到了先前北村薰提及的那一条。照片是从远处拍摄寿司店的样子，人群之后，在照片画面远处的寿司店门口，有一个驼着背，头发像鸟窝的成年男子。他穿着宽松的白色衣服与牛仔裤，邋遢地赤脚踩着运动鞋。

怎么看都是L。

但是，他扫过那条状态的时间——大概是在月才进入补习班的时候，也就是月收到百合所发的信息的时间。

刚刚北村熏才告诉月，那家寿司店在补习班与学校的相反方向，还很有些距离。

怎么想，正在和月说话的L都不会突然出现在远处的寿司店门口吧。这是怎么回事？

***

若是L看到这条状态，便能立刻便能意识到怎么回事。但是很显然，他并不在东条柰子的社交圈之内。

华米之家丢失了一个L的“完美复制品”——B。

B有着死神之眼，这一点L并不知道，南空直美也并不知道，当然孤儿院里的其他人也对此一无所知。

就连Kira……

对Kira来说，B只是某个被处决的，毁容了的犯人而已。

倒是某个L的候选人（M）神奇地知道了这一点，还把他的故事当做某种遗书一样的东西写了出来。

也许，他是通过自己曾经接触过死神，再根据L曾经讲述过的B的事件而猜测出的吧。

总之，L并不知道B拥有死神之眼，因此，即使他知道B是自己的完美复制品，像自己一样热爱甜食，选择和自己一样的造型，用一样的姿势思考，同样擅长某种运动，也不会将B与死亡笔记，以及相关的死神之眼这些联系在一起。

因为L爱吃甜食，所以B也喜欢。因为L爱穿白衣服和牛仔裤，所以B也喜欢。因为L喜欢蹲着思考，所以B也喜欢。

因为L擅长网球，所以B常年关注国际网球杂志。

杂志，报纸，期刊这种东西上总是布满了照片，而照片，对于有着死神之眼的B来说，就是一堆堆的名字，以及名字主人的寿命。

名字，数字。名字，数字。名字，数字。

……

除了一个日本少年，B看见了他的名字，却没能看见他的寿命。

若那少年的肖像只是素描或是虚拟的画像，那么连名字都不会被B看到。因此，B推定，夜神月，是一个活生生的人。

一个B看得到名字，却看不到寿命的人——除了自己以外，第一个看不见寿命的人类。

B并不知道死亡笔记，因此更不可能知道与死亡笔记相关的规则。在这种情况下，B不禁推测，那位日本少年，夜神月，是否与自己一样，能看见与常人全然不同的世界？

也许，曾经的B也曾经翻过那本网球杂志。但是一位日本少年网球天才，在杂志上只占了半页不到的篇幅，泯然于各国少年网球冠军之中，并没有让B特别在意。

因此，曾经的B，会在两年后逃离华米之家，在LA造成三起杀人案件与一起未遂事件，最后在入狱第二年死于原因不明的心脏麻痹。

这一次，因为这个看不见寿命的，名为夜神月的少年，B提前离开了。而目的地——不再是既定的洛杉矶。

他稍稍将超越L的事情放在了一边，当然，B优于L，B最终还是会尽全力证明这一点的。

只是，看不见寿命的少年此时更加让他在意。

然后，B发现了什么？

他发现了，名为夜神月的少年的外文老师，竟然与自己的便装有着七八分相像。

伪物只要看到正品，便能辨认而出。

B对照“正品”将自己的伪装进行了更进一步的修改。在没有参照物，仅靠着培养者们想要再造出一个L的愿望下，B都能够达到差一点以假乱真的程度。

而在见了真品之后…

易容大师B，本就是L“完美的复制品”。

他挑选了今日，一个晴朗的傍晚，初秋的晚风，已经有了些超过凉爽的冷意。

B在这一天彻底易容成了L的样子，走上了一条繁华的街道，小心地避开公共摄像头，并在发觉有人似乎在偷拍这个“怪人”的样子的时候，停下了脚步。

L竟然出现在了这片区域，那么，只要留下这样的影像，他便立刻就能明白这影像的含义——

L扫过监视中的社交网络，咬住了自己的拇指，以稍微有些用力的方式。

夜神月的社交网络，以及与他相关的人员的社交网络，全都在监控之下。因此，L在第一时间便看到了那张东条奈子po出的“龙崎老师”的状态。

“我已经知道你见到过我了，B。” 

这是来自B，这件名为“L的完美复制品”的伪物，向正品的挑战。


	8. 舆论

同一时间，不同空间，两个L。

L不可能拥有超能力——至少原本的L是绝对没有的。

但是，在自己重生这种玄幻至极的状况下，“L拥有超能力”的可能性，并不为零。

而且，夜神月想到，重生都发生了，同一个时间段出现两个L……穿越什么的，也不是完全没有可能的情况。但以L目前展现的做法来看，可能性极小。

因此，如果两个L的状况，并不是因为超能力或是穿越什么的话，那么东条奈子及藤原百合看到的“L”，最大的可能是一个替身。

'东条奈子是夜神月社交网络上的好友。如果被她看到并拍到的话，那么夜神月一定也能看到。'

'L当时正在与我，夜神月交流。'

'因此对我来说，只要看到东条奈子的那一刻，便会意识到有两个“L”同时出现。'

所以，真正的L，绝对不会希望这种状况发生。

先不论到底是超能力，重生，还是替身，夜神月可以肯定，那被东条奈子看到的“L”，是不受L控制的，与真正的L立场并不相同的存在。

月一直都知道，L作为世界第一的侦探，同时也承担着整个世界罪犯们的憎恶。

如果那个假L的立场与L不同、无论其本质到底是替身还是非科学的超能力，他应该是L的敌人，或者说…

月转而又想起了那个叫做N的小鬼，想起面对他时，那劣质的伪造的熟悉的感觉。如果那个假L是某个L原本的继任者的话，也并非不可能。

但是继任者的猜想，有一个巨大的矛盾——

‘若是L的继任者的话，他/她的伪装证明了他/她见过真正的L。那么再结合L的作风来看，能够有能力见到L本尊的继任者。他/她的能力应该不输于，不，强于那两个小鬼！'

但是，月曾经对决过的，除了L的其他对手，就只有名为M和N的两只小鬼了。所以，如果有这么一个继任者存在，拥有能够看到L真正的样貌并模仿的实力，上一世却根本未能到达与Kira夜神月对决的舞台……

这个推论，在现有的情报之下，产生了前后矛盾之处。

“原来日本第一的夜神同学也在课堂上走神啊！”

粉笔头飞来，正好砸中月的脑袋，陡然的疼痛唤回月的思路。他眯起眼睛，有些疼，也有些恍然的样子。

补习班的老师并没有真的生气，因为夜神月毕竟是日本第一，也算是补习班的一个活广告。

就同一时间，在不同地点出现的两个L来说，至少可以肯定，那个伪造品的立场与L不同。一边总结先前的思路，月一边装出认真听课的样子，一边继续分析。

“月...月...月君。”北村熏小声喊月。

“怎么了？”月同样回以小声的回答：“我才被老师扔了粉笔头，有什么待会说——”

月的声音突然断裂，尴尬地留下破碎的余音。北村熏将自己手机侧过来展现在月的眼前，整个社交网络都被同样的状态刷了屏：

“女高中生言语不当惹怒火锅店服务员，服务员怒浇99度沸水以报复。”

“被害女高中生原是检察院高官独女，容貌堪比明星，就读知名私立高中。”

“因为是服务人员所以态度恶劣？这种富家女就该被教训。”

“肯定两人都有不对吧，否则那么多顾客，怎么就浇这一个？”

“肯定不会无缘无故地泼她的吧？”

“一个巴掌拍不响。”

“以前做过服务员，有些客人态度很差，觉得自己拿钱了就可以不可一世，感觉能够理解服务员。”

“评论是三观不对么？不管怎样也不能浇热水吧？”

“怎么会有人说肯定不会无缘无故泼她？我就想不通了，有缘故就可以泼？”

那是奈子，东条奈子。

***

百合与奈子原本是计划去吃才开张的旋转寿司店的。因为在寿司店门口，看到了令人讨厌的龙崎老师，她们便拐了个弯选择去吃火锅店。

未成年的涉井丸拓男正在这家店里打工。他已经受够了在火锅店打工的日子，打算做完今晚便离开店里。

平心而论，也许三年后，涉井丸拓男会成为一个让人厌弃的不良机车族，但是此时的他，也只是一个被不良少年欺负的可怜少年。

他的父亲甚至一直觉得他的儿子很乖巧，因为很早便与其母亲离婚，对这个孩子还带着隐隐的愧疚。

奈子的火锅汤水烧的有些干，她便呼喊服务员加水。

火锅店里人很多，涉井丸拓男很忙，自动无视了奈子的要求。

“你这个服务员服务态度好差！”最终，涉井丸拓男在给奈子加汤的时候，奈子鼓着两颊批评。

涉井丸拓男看着穿着名牌私立高中校服的奈子，心中不忿，回了一句，“你别把你的怒气带到我这里来！&#$@%。”

服务员所回的那句脏话，惹怒了柰子。

“你说的什么话？我要投诉你！”

奈子在社交网络上发了状态，同时还@了火锅店的经理。也许这一切被涉井丸拓男看见了吧。他从厨房后面拎起一壶才烧开的汤水，就这样直直地走到奈子背后，从头顶浇下。

“奈子的要求难道不是正常在火锅店里会有的要求么？不是那个服务员态度那么恶劣，她也不至于在社交网络上投诉！”

百合这样哭泣着说。

事情发生时，她就坐在奈子的身边，眼睁睁看着滚烫的开水熔化了奈子姣好的容貌。那个服务员罪恶的双手从奈子的背后伸出，一把扯住她的双肩将她拖到地上，拳打脚踢。

这样子的事情，各种社交网络上却并没有发生一边倒的舆论谴责，倒是质疑女高中生是否言行失当的观点被高高的赞同顶起。

“忍一忍就不会发生这种事情了吧。”

“为什么要去刺激服务员？”

“哼，这种自以为是的富家女高中生不知道怎么歧视服务员的…”

这样的言论居然有很多人赞同。

第二天网络上又流传起了服务员父亲声泪俱下的悔过书，一时同情的人更多了。

‘这群愚民，他们居然这样包庇罪恶！’ 翻着手机上才出现的最新评论，月不禁捏紧了双拳。

‘Kira在的世界，怎么能容忍这样的罪恶！这个渣滓，他毁了一个少女的一生！’

月与奈子也还算熟悉，因此，月还是知道奈子原本的人生轨迹的。她会在高三的时候考上也算名校的M大，听说后来还交了个帅气的男朋友，恩恩爱爱地奔着人生赢家的方向前进。

她有着过度的热情去沉迷于社交网络，自然，她本人也是个让人觉得热情的人。也许有时候这种过度的热情让人烦厌，但是大体来说，一个热情，活泼的女孩是很难让人讨厌的。

“父亲说这事情虽然涉及了故意伤害，但是因为施暴者还未成年，估计会判的很轻。”

是北村熏。他从后面走过来，似乎是看到了月的手机屏幕，低声说道。

“月君，为什么这种毁了别人一生的人渣却还能得到轻判？”

他的眼睛布满了血丝，鼻子的边缘有些蜕皮，面色苍白，神色恍惚。

“因为是未成年，因为奈子毕竟还没有死亡。”月低声回应，“所以按照法律，他并不会判得很重。”

北村熏静静沉默了一会，抬起额头盯着月的眼睛，月从他的眼睛里看到了隐约的水光。

“为什么，为什么网络上居然会有人质疑奈子是不是做错了什么？奈子难道不就是一个不幸的受害者么！”

因为人群会倾向于责备受害者，减少自己与受害者的同质性，从而获得‘若是我便不会遭遇这种不幸’的安全感。

‘如果这个女高中生是因为不礼貌对待服务员而受到这样的灾难，那么只要我有礼貌，那么我便不会成为 被泼水的那一个了吧？’

月猜得出那些谴责奈子行为的人的想法。

但是月并没有继续说话。这个时候的北村熏应该不想听到任何安慰。

月想起来了，在初中时候，北村薰和东条奈子，是同桌。


	9. 左手

“我去医院探望她，护士说她谁都不想见。”

在数学课即将结束地最后几分钟，月听到了这一天北村熏说的第一句话。

“护士说她...应该是彻底毁容了。”

月静静地听着。

他哭了。

言语是无力的，而且此时地北村熏，什么也不想听到。他只是想要诉说，他不需要任何回应，他甚至惧怕着得到任何回应。

因此月什么也不会说。

死亡笔记曾经给了月决定他人生死的权力。

这权力凌驾于全人类之上，无形中淡化了月对于生命的尊重。

从杀死FBI，不，从杀死无法确认是否有罪的假L，不，还要更早些——

从处决了调戏路边女子的涉井丸拓男开始。夜神月，就已经逐渐忘记了生命的难得与可贵。

毕竟，使用死亡笔记，只用拿出笔，随意写上些单词，一个活生生的人便会心脏骤然停止，呼吸陡然停滞，身体慢慢变冷，接着，死亡。

如此简单。

但是此时的月手上并没有死亡笔记，他只能听着北村偶尔提及的奈子糟糕的现状，看着网路上各种为施暴者洗白的脑残言论。

作为Kira的时候，这种没有造成死亡的罪犯在月的眼中，属于稍后处置的那种——也许在与L的激烈的对抗之中，他还有机会成为漏网之鱼。

可是现在，月从校园同学的言论中不断确认同一个事实——奈子的人生已经被毁了，一个少女美好的未来，已经被葬送。

‘可恶，若是现在拥有笔记，这个人渣……’

只要有死亡笔记，即使这个施暴者能够逃脱法律的制裁，正义，也终将将之裁决。

这样的愤怒充斥了月的内心，让他一时忘却了干掉L和他的继承者们，这自从重生以来便反复思考筹谋的问题。

夜神月想要创造一个没有罪恶的世界。

夜神月想要赢。

在与L对抗的同时，不知不觉间，想要赢的念头远远战胜了想要创造新世界的觉悟，而此时，对罪恶的厌恶与自己此时状态的无力，又唤回了月的初衷。

直到——那个名为涉井丸拓男的人渣在网路上直播了自己的谢罪。

他亲自用开水烫死了自己。

这是死亡笔记。月在看到直播的同时便可以确定。

而L...自然也得出了同样的结论。

L不仅做出了涉井丸拓男是死于死亡笔记的判断，他还在直播结束后立刻找到了月。

“是你做的么？Kira？”

月几乎以为自己幻听了。

他愣了一下，似乎有些未能理解L的遣词，“龙崎老师，您在说什么？”

月没有询问‘Kira’指代是什么，也没有反驳这不是自己做的。因为——若是那样做了，便等于承认了自己知道关于‘Kira’的信息。

因此，此时根本无法理解L的意思，才是正确的回答。

L没有再说什么，月低下头，注意到L的左手有一本被翻卷开的杂志。

接着，在月的注视下，L将杂志举到了月的眼前

月盯着那内容，陡然狠狠地咬住了自己的下嘴唇——该死，铁证一样的破绽。

***

若L原本重生时，只是猜测夜神月有可能会拥有过去的记忆的话，在不久前，他便已经确认了同样奇妙的事情，也应该已经发生在了夜神月的身上。

在查看了B留在华米之家的东西后。

L并不是在B的所有物中发现了什么特别令他在意的东西，而是发现缺少了一件东西。

B常年订阅的各类杂志中少了一册——世界网球的第673期。

无论是672期还是674期的世界网球都能在B的屋子里找到。唯有这一期，明明记录上显示着已经送达，却随着B的逃离一同失去了踪迹。  
B离开时，带走了那本杂志。

B为什么单独带走了那本杂志？ 一本上一世L为了研究月，曾经阅读过的杂志？

因此，L将这一期曾经读过的杂志找了出来。

他直接翻向了上一世阅读这本杂志的原因——作为蝉联了两届日本中学生网球冠军而介绍的，占据了杂志半页篇幅的少年网球天才夜神月。

上一世L读到这篇介绍时，他还在犹豫是否要计划直接接触夜神月。因此，关于夜神月的全部信息，他都仔细读过多遍，而月的这些照片，他也反复看过确认过。

报道的内容和记忆中没有偏差，月那嚣张的最后宣言也一模一样，但是——照片中举着球拍的手不对。

上一世，月在照片中是用左手举着球拍。因为后来通过网球对战，L确认了月其实是右撇子，这原本就不可能忽略的细节便记的更加清楚。

后来一同行动的时候，L也询问过月，月的回答是记不清了，不过可能是那时候右手运动过度，有一些拉伤吧。

但是这一次，照片中的月却是用右手举着球拍。

L记住了这个区别——唯有发生了什么，才会导致这样的变化，而让L更加介意的是从医疗档案上获得的关于月手腕扭伤的报告。

月的右手腕的确是因为暑假前的网球赛拉伤，才会在开学第一天，自己试探他时轻易地再次扭伤。

那么，拍摄这期采访时，夜神月应该如同上一世一样，处于右手腕受伤的状态。

这样的月君，为何在杂志采访拍照时选择用右手拿着球拍？

信息不足，L或许无法分析出月这样选择的原因。但是因为这个区别，L却能够做出判断——月有99%以上的可能，和自己一样，是从未来回归的旅客。

月原本不该犯这样的错误的。只是，他的左手实在太疼了。那种疼痛透过灵魂，刺入骨中，冰冷而缠绵，无法停止。

那是最后松田射伤的地方，那颗射入左手腕的子弹彻底阻断了月仅剩的翻盘的可能。

月分不清这疼痛是来自外在还是灵魂，在刚刚回归的一个星期里，月甚至几乎无法使用左手。

而彼时的月刚刚试探完父亲，妹妹，以及魅上照，他们全部没有记忆。而抵抗那疼痛又耗去了他太多的精神力。

因此，月的确在拍照的时候，忽视了这个问题。


	10. 选择

‘若是我与月君不是以这种方式而相遇就好了。’这是上一世最后的时刻，掠过L思绪的话语。

上一秒，L看到的还是月扭曲而狰狞的笑容，下一刻他便回到了自己在苏格兰高地的某个临时住所。他的面前摆着水果塔，蛋糕，奶油，果酱，还有一杯放着满满方糖的伯爵红茶。

突然回到了悠闲的下午茶时间。

L只是看着三层的蛋糕托盘，没有动作。渡只当做L又想到了什么案件，默默地为他又换上了一杯新鲜的红茶，并没有打扰。

但其实那时候的L只是还没有从上一秒的死亡中缓过神来。

不过若是月君，也许只会回应‘我们只能以这种方式相遇’吧。他这样想着，在心底回应自己死亡前所想到的问题。

但是，既然一切回到了三年前，在没有确认月拥有记忆前，L是真的，真的想要用另一种方式遇到月。

L主动向夜神月提起Kira，倒并不是真的认为那个服务员是夜神月所处决的。不仅杀人的风格不同，而且以L对月的了解，在确认了自己已经被L盯上的时候，月不会这样行动。

99%是别的什么捡到了死亡笔记的人所为，L这样判断。

而且，根据L对月，以及对Kira的了解，已经足够推断出上一世月应该在高三才接触到死亡笔记。因此，即使确定了月拥有上一世的记忆，L原本也只是想这样就近监视着月。

‘只要阻止他接触到死亡笔记，夜神月便不会成为Kira。’

但是 ‘火锅店服务员自浇开水以死谢罪’案出现了，死亡已经现世，而且已经有人因此而死亡。

既然有人拿到了死亡笔记，这会不会就是夜神月上一世最终成为死亡笔记的主人的契机？

若是月知道在谁手中，避过全部监控，优先行动起来怎么办？

因此L选择了立即行动。

***  
然而，并非只有月与L二人拥有上一世的记忆。

还有一个男人，一个名字并不那么重要的男人，突然发现自己回到了过去的某个时间。

他的记忆还停留在梦想即将成真的那一刻，明明就差一点点……可爱的美丽的迷人的那个女孩子，就要完整地成为自己的了。

与月与不同，这个男人原本的所作所为就欠缺理性，得到了仿若是上天眷顾般的重生后，反而愈发加重了他的执念与疯狂。

重生到三年前不是问题，亲爱的海砂还不是大明星也不是问题。

找到她，占有她——这个男人将这个目的，视为了自己重生的意义。

MisaMisa，多么美丽而可爱的少女。

因此，这个渣滓一般的男人，将上一世的跟踪胁迫计划再次付之于行动。

***

“龙崎老师，这是我的采访？”月将视线从网球杂志上移开，显得愈发困惑了  
的样子。

此时的状态，让月找不到检视周围的空隙。但是，既然这里是自己的学校，那么基本上可以推定，L应该将能装上的监控设备全部装上了。

而且…月视线扫过半插在口袋中的，L没有握住杂志的另一只手。

似乎循着记忆，就能够描摹出那只修长，苍白，骨节突出，手心干燥的手，此时正握住一只录音笔的样子。

这微妙的让月产生了一丝不必要的紧张感。

“没错，是月君的采访。”L的嘴角弯成一个乖巧的弧度，他低下头，由上而下地，俯视着此时身高上显出些许劣势的月。

“我这样称呼夜神君为月君，”L故意令人恼火地停顿了一下，“没问题吧？”

月此刻，真想将那张欠扁的脸踩在脚底。

不待月回答，L接着说道，“虽然对于把我杀掉的人来说，仍然这样亲密的称呼感觉十分糟糕。不过，”

月看到L的手从口袋里伸了出来，以L那万年不变的牛仔裤口袋的形状来看，里面并未有月假想中的录音笔。

接着，月感觉到了有什么东西先是有些重地落在了自己的头顶，接着那动作变得轻柔了起来。

他意识到这是L的手。

他在揉自己的脑袋，刻意的，利用此时年龄带来的身高差，师生关系带来的地位差，做出的凌驾于月之上的动作。

而师生的关系，被怀疑的关系，世界第一的侦探与平凡的日本高一学生的关系，让月无法拒绝与反抗。

L总有办法挑起月的怒火，这一瞬间，他格外成功。

“不能把杀人犯夜神君和正义的警察夜神君混淆才行啊，所以还是叫月君为月君吧？”

L接着说道，以完全认定的口吻。

夜神月冷下面容，“我不知道龙崎老师你在说什么，是熬夜玩什么打打杀杀的游戏搞的脑子不清楚了么？对我一个平凡高中生说什么杀人犯什么的……我可以控告老师你诽谤。” 

L并不是那么规矩的一个人，这是指月对于L的行事风格的评价。从L举起杂志的那一刻，月便意识到，这是L彻底的撕破伪装的宣言。

乖乖监视着夜神月让他完全接触不到死亡笔记？因为月还没有捡到死亡笔记还不是Kira所以什么都不做？这不是L的风格。

那么，L会怎么做呢？

世界第一的侦探，手握无数资源与情报的侦探，做出虚假的罪恶的铁证，接着将一切栽赃于平凡的高中生，十分简单。

然后，那被栽赃的可怜的平凡的高中生夜神月，就可以理所应当的被L以罪犯的名义关押看守起来。

仅凭5%的可能，L便会选择监/禁看起来毫无破绽的夜神月，更别说此时他百分百肯定夜神月就是上一世的Kira。

死局，死局，死局，死局。

夜神月能战胜L，自然是有着能与L相抗衡的头脑。但是，真正让他击溃L那能够操控世界警察的特权，以及铜墙铁壁的保密系统的，是上一世的L所不知道的那些神秘力量，是死亡笔记与死神。

此时，L的手牌皆在，月却连底牌都没摸到。

“月君的一切言论都无所谓。”L说道，以一种较之平常更慢些的语速。

的确，高一学生夜神月，在世界第一的侦探面前，根本没有平等的话语权。

“马上月君犯罪的铁证就要交到当地警方手里了。”龙崎的声音轻飘飘的，也并没有包含什么感情的样子，就只是平白的叙述。

“龙崎老师，你这是陷害！”月心中虽有怀疑，但是此时他毕竟还是'平凡的高一学生'。遵循人设，夜神月恼怒道：“我的父亲是警察局长，他不会让你随意陷害我的！”

“月君，你觉得面对铁证，夜神局长会相信证据还是你？”

月从来没有见过比自己父亲更有正义感的人了。 

“或者，月君要不要考虑告诉父亲你受到了来自英国的学术中心入学邀请？世界知名的侦探L会告诉您的父亲，他偶然在网上与一名优秀的日本高中学生交谈过，并为他写了推荐信？”

赤裸裸地威胁。

月觉得自己都看得见写在L脸上的问句：‘夜神月，是以罪犯名义被我看押，还是以留学名义被我看押？’

在绝对的力量对比之下，月的智力，毫无用武之地。

这种情境下，月意识到继续装作无法听懂的策略已经没有用了。

L向来独断专行，他根本不会在意夜神月的态度，他只会要求，一切都按照自己的步调来！

但是，会有办法的！快想想，到底有什么办法…’

就在此时，传来了手机默认的铃声。

L从口袋里掏出手机。他的衣服很宽松，所以手机像是被他慢悠悠地拎出来样子。在月这争分夺秒思考的时刻，L的这份悠闲越发令人烦躁。

月从来都觉得L有着分分钟让人想要揍一拳的欲望。这一点月上一世不是没付诸行动过，虽然，被打回来了。

“嗯…月的小女朋友甩掉了跟踪呢。”

女朋友？

百合？惠美？清美？穗子？

若是L所指的女朋友……

弥海砂？

“月君不会在想是哪个女朋友吧？也是呢，即使是我初次调查的时候，也为月君受欢迎的程度而大吃一惊啊。”

“老师，”月为难地皱起眉头，“我还只是高一，而且打算专心学习，并没有女友，暂时也没有恋爱的计划。”

'没错，L选择亲自来监视我，必然也已经派人跟踪了海砂。'

月在见到L的那一刻，早已猜到了这个事实。此时，夜神月只不过是从L的口中证实了自己的猜测。

可是，为什么？

为什么L，要将这个消息说出来？

“月君可以再多思考一天，关于“监狱”与“留学”的问题。”

L最后对月说道。


	11. 少女

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死亡笔记规则第N条（本文私设）：
> 
> 导致死神死亡的人的死亡将被撤销。
> 
> The death of the human whose death leads to the death of a god of death shall be withdrawn.
> 
> 说明：此条私设规则不适用于月，适用于L，与原本对弥海砂出手的那个跟踪狂。

弥海砂此时，只是事务所的未出道的练习生。

父母的事情让她烦闷痛恨，因此她只打算暂时离开事务所散散心而已。

却不想，在放空自我的散步中，有一个男人从阴影中走出，挡在了她的面前。

他要求海砂跟着他一起走，而弥海砂自然拒绝了并想避开他。

“嗯，抱歉。” 弥海砂向后退缩了两步，试图快步过这个突然出现的无理者。

“海砂…”

对方竟然叫出了自己的名字，在这个僻静无人的小巷子里，而这让弥海砂不由得觉得心底发凉。

她低下头，不再做任何回应，只打算快先跑到人多的地方去。

年纪幼小许多的女孩明显的拒绝，让那个男人想起了自己死前最后所见之画面。

为什么…我这么喜欢你，这么仰慕你，这么爱你，你居然拒绝了我？

我明明给你寄过那么多的明信片，那么多的礼物，你为什么没有回复？

我那么在乎你，那么炽热的每天跟随着你，你为什么不回头看看我！

为什么？凭什么？我付出了这么多，你竟然敢拒绝我？

为什么，居然，敢拒绝我两次！！

上一次死前的执念，愈发引爆了跟踪狂此时的疯狂。

然后，他举起了凶器。

默默注视着这一切的死神摊开了本子，接着，他动作停顿，最后，它将那本子合起并收好。

有人救下了弥海砂。

听到“碰”的一声重物坠地的声响，此时以双臂包住脑袋的姿势蜷缩在地上的弥海砂，不禁睁开了因惊吓而紧闭起的眼睛。她从自己交叉的胳膊间空隙之中看到，那个举起刀的歹徒已经被击倒，而打晕他的……

是一个有些奇怪的人。

他的头发乱糟糟的，眼眶周围有显著的黑眼圈，面色苍白，虽然是黑发黑眼，却明显是个白种人。

“h...hi？”

有些迟疑地，弥海砂松开双臂，借助对方伸出的手站起，并用自己理解的应对外国人的方式问好。

弥海砂也许原本可以受到很好的教育。可是，对父母双亡的孩子来说，受到优质的教育是一种奢望。

自父母离世以后离世后，弥海砂辍学来到了事务所成为了一名练习生。

作为以出道为目标的练习生，文化的教育远不及其他方面的练习重要。因此，海砂连日式英语都说不好。

hi，是她面对一位明显的外国人唯一能想起的问候。

“我会日语。”对方回答到，接着弥海砂注意到对方的脊背……弯曲地太过厉害。

“那个,驼着背……这样对健康不好？”事务所对练习生们的训练十分严格，因此弥海砂不禁说出了声。

接着她立刻意识到自己太过唐突了。

“嗯，抱歉，只是，您刚刚救了我，像英雄一样的，所以…”

“驼着背，是标准的姿势。”对方给了弥海砂意料之外的回答。

弥海砂不禁抬头望向了对方。他的眼中毫无神采，毫无追求，就仿佛这个世界都与他没什么关系一般。

很难想象拥有这样眼神的人会出手救人。

或许是对方的回复给了弥海砂劫后余生的勇气，她反驳道，“不对吧？挺直，才是站立的标准姿势？事务所这样要求，而且，爸爸妈妈以前…”

想到出门前得到的消息，弥海砂只觉得鼻子酸疼得厉害。

“这是我存在的标准。”对方这样回答到，接着将大拇指间靠在了唇边。这个动作他做的一点也不自然，看起来显得十分神经质，“已经安全了，你为什么还要哭泣？”

“那一定生错误的标准！”弥海砂的声音陡然变大，像被招惹到的动物一般，隐隐带着毫无威胁性的张牙舞爪，“错误的！大人们的世界，大人们的法律，大人们的规则，大人们的标准，都是错误的！”

泪水接连滚落。

“您知道么，今天海砂听到律师事务所的消息，杀掉海砂的爸爸妈妈的暴徒，不会被判处死刑。”

“我在想…能不能用父母最后留下来的财产，请一位律师，让法院将那个男人判决为死刑。”

“应该不会。法律原本就是几乎废除了死刑的，关押着的犯人只会越判越轻。”A轻声回答她。

“海砂？”

“嗯，我叫弥海砂。”混着泪水，弥海砂试图展现一个笑容。

“抱歉…突然对萍水相逢救了海砂的英雄大人说了这么多话，那个，嗯，海砂该怎么称呼英雄大人？”

“叫我…A，就好。”

对方似乎想到了些什么，微微的迟疑后回答。

少女擦干眼泪，眼中极快便又湿润起来，但她努力扯开嘴角，露出了一个或许能被称作灿烂，安抚，或是感谢的笑容，，“海砂的爸爸妈妈死了，若是刚才海砂也死了，估计谁也不会发现的吧。”

女孩子欢快地笑了起来，“但是A先生出现了呢，还救了海砂。”

“A先生是救了海砂的英雄。”

A没有说话。

活着对A来说是一件痛苦的事情，因为A活着的意义就是成为下一个L。

他不合格，因此又有了B的存在。

很长一段时间，A都在想要不要自己选择死亡。他看不到任何期待的未来，也对未来没有任何期待。

A知道L发现了自己这种糟糕的状态。虽然A自认应该无人会注意到的，但是那个L却真的注意到了。

所以他是L，我是A，alternative的A。 L所有的宽慰与劝解对A来说都是毫无意义地，他只是更加肯定了A确认自己完全达不到L的高度的心情。

然后，B逃离了华米之家，A……也一起离开了。在看过B离开前所发给他的一封邮件后，A决定，在自杀之前，他想要看看这个世界。

他原本并没有选择前往日本。是B给他发了条邮件——‘猜猜我在东京遇到了谁？'

一直生活在华米之家的孩子会遇到什么熟人呢，能让B在意的又会是谁呢？

A和B从未见过L，但是，他们每日都在主动或是被动的模仿那个世界第一侦探。复制品看到正品的一瞬间，便可以辨认出了吧？

“A先生？A先生？海砂…冒犯到您了么？”弥海砂小心翼翼地问道。

A短暂的沉默，似乎让她产生了一些较坏的联想。

“不是英雄。”A顿了一下，强调。

根本不是什么偶然路过，顺手救下。A会注意到弥海砂，是因为他先在路上辨认出的某个经L之手的案件的犯人——诈骗犯艾巴。

诈骗犯艾巴后来下落不明，以A的猜测，他极可能为L所用。

那个诈骗犯艾巴伪装成了路人跟踪眼前的名为弥海砂的少女有一段时间了，因此，L在监控着眼前的少女，这便是A的判断。

“海砂说了，A先生，就是海砂的英雄！”

少女望着A，再度强调，“A先生可以反驳，但是，但是，这对海砂来说，就是事实。”

少女的视线，直直地望了过来。她不知道L的存在，也不知道眼前之人只不过是L的一个拙劣的模仿物。因此，她的眼中，只有纯粹的A。

只有A。

A突然伸手，拉过弥海砂，在少女的惊叫之中，将她背了起来。

"你一直被人跟踪着，”

……虽然之前被我解决掉了。

“那个跟踪狂？”弥海砂有些奇怪，因为跟踪狂已经被打晕了。

A并不想纠正弥海砂的误解，他也并不想将艾巴相关的事情仔细说明。

“换个地点。”

随着话音落下，A背着弥海砂，从公共摄像头的死角之下，穿过小巷和各种道路。

弥海砂安静了下来，接着，A感觉到少女柔软娇小的身体，以更加依赖的方式贴近了他。

“…不害怕我在把你带到危险的地方么？”A想了想逻辑关系，以常人的立场假想了一下问道。

“我相信A先生。而且…生活不可能变得更糟了。因此，相信A先生，只会发生更好的事情！”

“你父母…的事情？”

“没错。”

A听到少女的声音带上了更加浓重的鼻音，“海砂总是做梦，梦到海砂亲手杀了那个坏人……但是，但是现在那个混蛋是被好好地关在监狱里！好好地！在监狱里好好地活着！为什么！为什么在他杀了我的父母后，按照法律，他却还能够活着！”

A停了下来，将少女同时放落在了地上。

“A先生？”弥海砂轻轻扯住了他的袖子，白色T恤的袖子，那被华米之家教导的，据说与真正的L所穿的衣服一样的白色T恤的袖子。

A感觉到了少女弥海砂轻轻地扯动。

接着，A从看上去似乎什么都没装的牛仔裤口袋里取出了一台超薄的微型显示屏，看上去有一些像pad之内的，但是要厚上许多。

在弥海砂的注视下。A飞快地操作起来。

“是这个么？”他把一张罪犯的照片调了出来。

海砂点点头，那个毁了自己家庭的罪人的脸，她永远都不会忘掉。

“我真想…亲手杀了他！”

A抬头看了弥海砂一眼，弥海砂回以了猛烈的点头。

“A先生？”

A没有回应弥海砂，他正在切换成邮件系统。

【to B：

今晚，七点，我会做些事情，黑暗将降临东京。请尽情为了你的目的而利用吧。

以及，别再给我发邮件了。

A】

接着，A关闭了他的电脑，转过头，认真地望向了弥海砂。

“A先生？”

“走吧，去杀掉他。”

他伸手，握住了少女的。

***  
A只是因为辨认出艾巴，特别将艾巴甩开，想要研究为什么L的某个助手，会特别跟踪这个女孩。却无意救了她，被她当作了英雄。

不是因为A是L的替代品，这个女孩子并不认识L，她冲着A说话的时候，看到的只有A本人，并不是什么其他人的影子。

她这么想亲手杀掉仇人，即使A发觉了她故意的哭泣是为了让他人愿意帮助她，A仍然决定在自杀前帮助她。

以A的身份，而不是L的替换品。


	12. 归位

***  
自L如同扔下炸弹一般，直接抛出‘要么主动成为留学生被监控，或者被动成为罪犯被监控’这两个毫无意义的选择后，就以留以月独立思考的时间的名义离开了。

但月很清楚，这所校园之中，一定处处都埋伏着L的监控。

‘除了各国警察，L所用的棋子，已经在曾经调查Kira时，完全暴露了。或者说，正因为他将能动用的人全都动用了，才能够最终锁定我……’

‘但要污蔑一个学生为罪犯，以L曾经展现出来的与各国警方更类似于合作的关系……在此时没有Kira案件的压力下，各国警方绝不会帮助他！’

那么，L能动用的，便是属于他的非警方力量了。

而月也立刻想到了曾经L为了调查Kira时，所被逼迫出的底牌，那两名罪犯，诈骗犯艾巴与盗贼温蒂。

‘若是L的目的是要制造伪造的犯罪证据的话，那么……盗窃……温蒂更有可能！’

月不由抿了抿唇，脑中不由极快推理，‘但L知道我知晓温蒂的存在，在这种前提下，他却可以告诉我，他将通过伪造污蔑我犯罪的证据……以他对我的了解，他很清楚我能够推测出他极有可能动用温蒂。’

那么，这究竟是一种试探，亦或是一层误导？

‘不……如此的试探并没有意义，或许L只是希望我耗费时间思考他如此行动的目的，从而令我针对于此的思考完全没有意义！’

时间，已经不多了。

正当月计算着L可能的行动时，一声温婉的女声叫住了他，“夜神同学？”

先前虽一直陷入思考中，但月从表面上看上去，同校园中行走的普通同学并没什么区别。此时抬起头，月首先注意到的是对方那一身未十分整齐穿戴好的白色大褂，是校医上条。她十分年轻，外衣内侧十分时髦女性化的毛衣循着敞开的胸口露出，令她整个人缺乏医生应有的严肃，而这一点，月在上一次在校医室见到她时，便如此认为。

无论心中所想，月礼貌回以问候， “上条医生。”

女校医因此显得十分开心，“果然是第一名的夜神同学！你先受伤上的手腕，现在如何？”

“之后有注意保护。现在移动时，手腕已经感觉不到酸疼了。”

简单寒暄间，氛围和谐。但月真正的心情却并不好。他的思路彻底被打断了，而此时仍需应付校医的各种关怀，这让他内心不由被时间寸寸消而逝自己却毫无思路的焦躁感所折磨着。

直到——他注意到女校医的右手小拇指指尖，有些许艳丽色泽的残留。月辨认出来，那是仅剩的一点指甲油没卸干净的痕迹。

弥海砂的指甲总是花花绿绿的，这让月十分厌恶。因此，与海砂同居过的月只是在问候时无意一瞥，便立刻被那令人难以忍受的痕迹攫取了视线。

校医，或者说医生这个职业，理论上是不应该佩戴戒指，手镯之类的饰品的，更枉涂抹指甲油了。或许一些医疗机关的前台会无视这种规则，但是在这所有名的私立高中里，这种情况发生在特别聘请的校医身上……是不可能的。

这个人，绝对不是这所学校聘请的校医！

月的脑海中极快地转过一切已知的情报：诈骗犯艾巴是易容的高手，而温蒂是一名女性……曾经，自己已经将L逼迫到那种地步了，直到最后，L所动用的罪犯帮手……也仅有这二人而已。

月的心中已对眼前的校医身份有所猜测。

‘艾巴和温迪……他们可都是罪犯啊。在没有‘调查Kira’的前提下，世界第一的侦探L却与两名罪犯为伍!'

夜神月想到了破局的方法。

‘L,只要我拿到你与两名罪犯合作的证据，那么，一直品学兼优的富家子夜神月，与明明身为世界第一侦探却与罪犯勾结的你...…日本警方还会那么信任你么？’

月眯了眯眼睛，‘而我是Kira这件事，只有你我知道，而且发生在上一辈子。没有实物，有谁会相信一本笔记可以杀人？又有谁会因为‘未来会杀人’这种指控而获罪？此时的我还没有捡到死亡笔记，我是清清白白的，如果…如果操作得当的话…L，你不能拿我怎么样！’

夜神月的嘴角刚要翘起，却震惊地忘了动作。在微笑着的‘伪’上条医生的背后，那一丛灌木的底端，赫然冒出的黑色一角，依稀是一本薄薄的笔记的形状。

黑色的笔记本，出现在了月的眼前。

而他心中首先升起的念想，并非是再次见到笔记的狂喜，而是几乎泛着苦涩与急迫的质疑。

‘假笔记？’

笔记的真假，是月曾经失败的关键。也因此，当再度看到黑色的笔记的同时，对真假的怀疑，亦如影而至。

***

钱不是万能的，但是没有钱，却又是万万不能的。而钱，自然也是逃离华米之家的A与B首先遇到的问题。

“我也只在电脑方面，能够勉强赶上L了。”A与B分别时，这样说道。

利用各种金融工具，虚拟货币，数字货币洗钱对A来说轻而易举，比起普通民众的账户，正在洗黑钱的黑帮显然是更好的选择。

而在得到由B传来的，L也许在东京的消息后，A怀着当一切结束，将转移的资金交予警方的目的，将一切线索引向了东京。

在A看来，B绝对是冲着L去的。那么，将资金导向东京，L最终定然可以妥善处理一切。

毕竟，那是L，A永远都比不上的L。

***

B此时已在东京，毋庸置疑。

都有着黑发黑眼，浓重的黑眼圈，站立时会弯下脊背，思考时会将双脚也放在凳面上，如果不是十分必要，那么不会穿鞋子……

若是习惯与动作如此相像，那么A与B看上去很像L么？

怎么可能。

他们都是没有血缘的孤儿，具体来说，三人连人种都并不相同。顶多看过去时候，会产生‘这群怪人怎么都一个打扮’这样的即视感罢了。

如果不额外多做些什么的话，他们原本是仅从视觉上便可以轻易辨别的三个个体。其中，A的头发甚至还是染的，黑色的瞳孔也是依靠隐性眼镜的遮挡功能所造成的错觉。

但是，做为被模仿者的L，拥有着远超两个模仿者的权限。他见过两人真正的长相，也了解B拥有易容的技能。

这也是L见到东京街头的像是自己的照片，立刻明白那是B，同时也明白他已经见过自己的原因。

B的问题，是不容忽视的麻烦。

‘B，这一次，你明显做的比上一次要好……不，是我太执着于月，从而暴露了什么让你抓住的线索么？’

‘为什么，B会刻意带走有着月君访谈的杂志？’

这是L自B逃离华米之家后，一直无法得出合适的推理结论的问题。

不过，由于发生在L自己与月君身上的奇妙事件，让L觉得有2.4%左右的概率，B这一次选择来到东京，有可能是因为夜神月。

只要不是为0的概率，L便不会忽略。

想起B，L不由得想起了与南空直美的那次合作。不得不说，南空探员十分优秀，而从她那所学来的巴西斗舞也是十分有效的格斗技——尤其是踢上月那张傲慢过度，优越感爆棚的脸上的时候。

‘要让她来日本么？不，这次我既然在东京，那么B，我不会给你作案的机会的。’

这样想着的L，并不知道，远在洛杉矶的黑帮洗钱案已经追查到了日本。毕竟这个案子只涉及了数十万美元，开始只是L需要南空直美这枚‘棋子’所随意挑的一个案件。

而那名女探员，此时已循着自己负责的黑帮洗钱案突然找到的新线索，将日本东京设定为了重点调查地。

在一边是逃逸的A与B，另一边是随时成为Kira的夜神月的双重重压下，L并没有多花功夫关注那个事件。

上一次搞错观察重点的时候，L付出了12个FBI的生命。

‘不过月君现在应该在试图找到我与温蒂勾结的证据吧。’想起这个，L沉重的心情稍微缓和了些，

‘月不可能找到的。就算不提及，月也能推理出，我将要利用艾巴与温迪制作证据。而故意当着月的面前提及这个行动，便可让月花费更多的时间思考我的用意。’

‘怎么可能给你准备的时间呢，月。只是原本若不是死亡笔记再次出现，我本来并没有打算……’

L原本是想像一个优秀的人民教师一样，潜移默化地改变在他看来，月君太过偏激的一些想法。

L叹了口气，从桌子上挑起一只草莓，然后整个咬住。

‘具体的材料还需要时间准备罢了。月，现在你手上没有死亡笔记，校园里也都是监视，在具体的证据准备好前，你不会有任何可能接触到死亡笔记的机会的。’

怀着这样的想法的L，此时正在数个显示器的前方。其中大部分是用来从各个角度监控着似乎只是再校园中闲逛的夜神月。而剩下的一小部分，则是记录下弥海砂身影的公共摄像头所拍下的画面。

然后，他看到状似闲游的夜神月，遇到了早先安排好的温蒂校医。

'那么，夜神月，你认出眼前之人的真正身份了么？'

L半蹲在椅子上，身体以一种常人难以想象的方式稍稍前倾，以一种更为热烈的方式贴近了显示器。

'若是月的话，即使辨认出了温蒂，也绝不会让我看出来的吧？'


	13. 监控

L很喜欢从监视器里观察嫌疑人。

一般来说，如果监视器安排得当的话，那么一整个空间里都会没有死角，即使是很微小的变化都可以看地十分清楚。

而且，L可以同时监视好几个屏幕，更大程度地增加了这种方式的效率及准确性。因此，他用这种方式抓住的犯罪证据数不胜数。

但是有一个嫌疑犯，却是L用了一周的时间去监视，却一点破绽都没有找到的。

夜神月。或者说，是Kira。

当然——当L知晓死亡笔记的存在后，的确回忆起有诸如被挡住的薯片袋，藏死角的字典啊这样可能会产生破绽的地方……

但那时已经太迟了。

从这个方面来说，在面对L的64个屏幕全方位的监视下，夜神月并没有暴露出破绽。

更甚者，不知是出于什么目的，月君在某一日的深夜，做出了正常地处于青春期时，荷尔蒙旺盛的少年有可能独自一人时所做的事情。

正常人看到同性的这种行为，多少会产生某种名为尴尬的感觉，但是，L却并没有。

L在这个方面，一直都只是基于正常需要的，并不刻意压抑，也未存在过需要刻意解决的状态。换言之，他从没有真的进入过一段关系，也没有对什么人产生过那方面的兴趣。

容貌漂亮的嫌疑人在监视下发生性行为这种事情，L以前不是没有遇到过。甚至除更多更糟糕的情形，在破解案件的过程中，亦并非从未遇见过，毕竟能够到达需要被监视的状态的嫌疑人，基本就已经是被确定了的犯罪者了。

因此，一个人做这种事情的月，本应该并没有其他让L特别在意的地方。L向来，都只在意被监视的‘目标’到底有没有嫌疑这一点。

但是不得不说，月君作为一个高三的亚裔少年，虽然还稍稍有些稚嫩，但是考虑到这个少年那优于大部分人的大脑，他……稍微有一点不同。

但即使是这样，也没有让L稍稍在意或走神。

L仔细地观察了全过程，包括月微微蹙起的眉头，轻咬着的齿根，起伏的喉结，以及因此而微微张开，喘息着的双唇。

比起这些，L认为自己更应该注意摄像头无法涉及的范围。因此他关注的方向从上稍稍向下，转移到了仅能看到移动幅度的棉被之上，通过被子，大概可以揣测出一些移动的痕迹。然后，L注意到被子底端露出了半截脚掌，偏瘦的那种，有着恰到好处的弓型的弧度，仅露出的几个脚趾蜷缩着，趾甲修建成了圆润的半弧……

他的视线回到了月被薄汗轻轻打湿的额头，以及因此黏着在额头上的几缕浅色发丝。

这一切，L全都仔仔细细地观看着，包括在这个过程中，是否有可能与'Kira'相关的可能性。

“很久前的事情了啊……”L再度捏起一枚草莓，然后将之放入口中，草莓被咬破，带着凉意的清爽酸甜的汁液因此而从果肉中涌出。

在监视的同时，L亦关注着手机界面——上面显示了艾巴刚刚发送而来的信息——弥海砂还没有找到。

‘以弥海砂的智商，不可能甩得掉艾巴。月？不，虽然月的家中没有装上监视器，但从校园中与路上来看，他没有联系弥海砂的机会。而且……艾巴易容后试探过，她并没有上一世的记忆。’

擅长易容的诈骗犯艾巴跟漏了弥海砂，L能想到的唯一可能，是有第三方介入。

L 飞快地转换思路，是否要考虑让自己所控制的私人军队进入日本，但这个念头立刻便被否定了，这显然是下下策：

'没有直接的相关案件作为载体，日本警方为我转接道路监视器已经是他们的最大让步。私人军队要入境的事情没有大案相关绝对不会得到批准，而隐秘潜入，因为他们虽然训练有素，却没有加强伪装训练，实在太容易被日本警方发现...…'

'因此让私人军队隐藏身份潜入日本，很可能会被日本警方发现，接着导致日本警方直接终止合作，只会让事情变得更糟。’

在弥海砂踪迹消失的这段时间里，L除了始终监视着在校园里的夜神月，同时也已经将弥海砂消失前的周边摄像头全都快速检查了一遍。并没有哪一个摄像头破损，唯一的理由便是她，和那个带着她的人避开了全部的摄像头。

‘等等！’

L放大最后的几个摄像头，发现某一个镜头闪过了半张脸。他快速地将镜头放大，虽然像素极低且十分模糊，L还是勉强辨认出这个人的面容他曾经见过。

在上一世调查弥海砂的时候。

这是在档案中曾经记载过的，试图袭击过弥海砂的跟踪狂。

而正当此时，艾巴的报告也发了过来——在巷子角落里发现了已经休克了的男子。

L确认了两遍，这个跟踪狂仅仅是被打晕了，并没有死亡，更没有因为心脏麻痹而死。

上一世，L毫不怀疑那死于心脏麻痹的跟踪狂与死亡笔记有所关联，而此时他只是昏迷，倒是至少说明98%的可能，目前这个事件并未涉及死亡笔记。

会是谁，让弥海砂甩开了艾巴，又搞定了跟踪狂？

‘B么？’

‘B的踪迹已经可以确认是在东京，还有A……A还是毫无线索。’

L虽然从来理性，此时却有种直觉，不赶紧找到弥海砂的踪迹，一定有更大的变数。

而在这期间，L视线始终紧锁着月，但是，此时月却突然回头走了一段路，接着又回头走向了教室——回头？？！

L快速地同时调出几分钟前月君的行踪，发现他与温蒂说了几句话。

‘果然发现了温蒂么？’

‘不对，这个地方，月在看什么？’这正是L低头看到艾巴报告的那个瞬间。

他的思维飞速跳动，直指向结论，

‘有99%的可能，月看到了什么！’

那个地方的摄像头...L快速调动，却发现显示器一片漆黑。向前，原来在月君到达那地方的10分钟前，一只网球飞来，正巧将树腰的摄像头砸到了地上。

这里是学校原本的监控系统所不会覆盖的漏洞，因此L在计划开始之时，在此处撞上了新的摄像头，但没过多久，便被学生发现，接着被‘无意’破坏了。当L从画面里看到情侣幽会的场景时，他也便理解这个行为并不是刻意针对自己的监视——月并没有参与摄像头的破坏。

以往，摄像头破损时，在摄像头被破坏直至重新补充新的摄像头的间隙，会存在没有监控时间差。因为夜神月几乎不会来到这里，为了不引起学生怀疑，L会选择在夜间补上。

而今天早上原本完备的三个监控已经被破坏了两个，这被网球砸坏的，是最后一个监控。

‘这些校园情侣……’

L快速地切换到了网球来的方向，是一个脸上有些雀斑的女孩。L回忆看过的全校学生照片，确定这是一年C班的一个女生，这个女生与夜神月并没有什么交集。

‘C班？’

L快速地换至另一个摄像头，那个打出这个网球的，是一个普通男生，同样也是C班，同样与夜神月并无交集。

‘98%是情侣们为了约会的动作。’ 但是即使这几率如此之高，L却认为月君观察那个地方，和摄像头的破损一定有关系。

‘至少有70%的关联...有人在周围注意到了摄像头的破坏？’

L快速地在从未离开监视月君的摄像头的情况下，调出了那个时间段再远处的那些摄像头。整个C班都在。

藤原百合，今井美知子，还有——火锅伤人案的主角，东条柰子，都是一年C班的学生。

L没有停止查看周围摄像头的动作，再远处，他发现了正向这边眺望的北村熏。


End file.
